


Afternoon Delight

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: KINK: D/s, Kink: Cross-dressing, M/M, REPOST (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs an occasional afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> In exchange for a donation to [Equality For All](http://www.equalityforall.com/home.php) as part of fandom's [Live Long and Marry](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile) effort. Prompt: Harry/Charlie and hot.

Leaning against the doorframe, Charlie admired the view. He couldn't name a thing that looked better than Harry dancing to some slow beat on the wireless wearing nothing but a see-through teddy and lacy knickers. All that white gauzy material floating around him just swishing and swaying with his every turn, drawing attention to his thighs and the cock trapped beneath the stretchy filigree. The white, Charlie decided, definitely set off the dark band of leather locked around his boy's neck. 

"We should buy more white." Not the most conventional of greetings, but they weren't the most conventional of couples.

Harry spun around and smiled brightly. "You're home early!"

Charlie grinned in return, his arms pulling Harry in flush along his chest. Licking the rim of Harry's ear, he whispered, "Good thing, too." He walked Harry backwards, pushing gently when his knees hit the edge of the bed. "If I'd been on time, I wouldn't get to do this."

Harry blinked up at him, his eyes dark with arousal, and his prick staining the knickers with precome. "Do what?"

"Simply enjoy a bit of afternoon delight." Charlie began stripping, tugging his shirt from his waistband and over his head, his words murmured around the pull of fabric. "Taste you… eat you… _fuck_ you."

Harry moaned and, slipping his thumbs beneath the lace, moved to cast his knickers down with Charlie's shirt.

"Leave 'em on, boy," Charlie growled, finally freeing his aching length from the stiff confines of the denims. "Leave 'em right where they are."

Harry's head fell back against the pillows, his legs spreading, inviting Charlie, begging Charlie to fuck him. "Oh…"

Charlie started at Harry's ankle – nibbling, licking, tasting his way higher, over the smooth, freshly shaved skin. "Always so pretty for me," he praised as he shifted further up the mattress and settled between Harry's legs, his breath – hot and moist – teasing Harry's cock with every word. 

Harry whimpered and, his hips jerking blindly towards Charlie, begged. "Please… _ohgods_ … more…"

"More talking? More touching?" Charlie pressed his mouth against the lace and sucked, pulling the head of Harry's cock tight against the scratchy fabric.

"That!" Harry's gasped and panted and fairly yelled his approval. "More of that, sir. Please… _fuckinghell_ …"

Charlie hummed and, sucking and biting along Harry's cock, dropped a hand down between his boy's spread legs. Shocked, he drew back, smirking when Harry's arms thrashed wildly as he wailed his disappointment. "What is this, pet?"

Harry blushed. "My plug, sir."

Charlie tapped against the base of the wide anal plug. "Bored today?"

Harry muttered something, low and garbled.

"Again, boy? This time where I can actually understand you."

"I was horny and you were at work and we have that dinner tonight…"

"Dinner is cancelled." Charlie followed the declaration with a fast twist of the plug. 

Harry bucked and cried out. Panting, he asked, "Cancelled?"

"Cancelled," Charlie confirmed, flicking the plug once more. "I believe my afternoon delight needs a bit more attention than I had thought."

_…end…_


End file.
